


Reunion

by Trigger Finger (NatashaCole)



Series: Ready Steady [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaCole/pseuds/Trigger%20Finger
Summary: Rob has missed he and Reader’s first year wedding anniversary. Reader isn’t concerned, she’s just happy to have him home finally.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of Notes!: This was supposed to be a oneshot about Rob in that cowboy hat driving Reader crazy. Since I had to do a lot of quick catching up on the story, I had to split it up into two parts.
> 
> I’m fast-forwarding a lot since we last saw Rob x Reader after they announce that they were expecting another baby.
> 
> This is mostly domestic fluff and catching you up on their lives so far.
> 
> Also, it’s been a long time since I wrote for this series, so hopefully I got timelines right. The name Lila has no meaning really, it just came to my mind as I wrote.
> 
> Enjoy! I missed these two so much!

The last couple of years had flown by in a whirlwind of heartache, happiness, tears, and laughter. Not only had you unexpectedly fallen in love with a man that you would marry in that short period of time; but you would also become the mother of two perfect children and you and Rob would go on to have a lot of success in your respective careers.

The music that you had been working so diligently on during your first pregnancy and in the first year of your sons life took to the back burner yet again when you found out that you and Rob were expecting your second child.

Life was busy and you had your hands full, and no matter how much Rob insisted that you keep working at your music, you were content with being a wife and a mother for a little while. There was nothing that you loved more than your little growing family, and you wanted to focus on the people that made you happy, because you had honestly never felt this much happiness or love in your life before. You wanted to enjoy it.

Your daughter was born in June, and somehow, her birth had been a lot less dramatic than Jackson’s. Although Rob and the rest of the Supernatural cast were usually in convention mode during this time, Rob made sure that he stepped away from his usual work duties to make sure that he was home when the time came. 

You had felt a little bit guilty that he was missing the convention that month, but he insisted that there was nowhere else he’d rather be than right there with you and your children.

Your friends had all been working a convention in Dallas that weekend, and were quite thrilled when Rob made sure to call and let them know when your daughter had arrived. 

Unable to hold back his excitement, Rob even announced her arrival to everyone on social media, after asking you if it was okay of course. It had been sweet. He had managed a family selfie; you cradling your little girl, him snuggled up beside you on the hospital bed, and Jackson on the other side of you as he stared in awe at the sight of his little sister.

Your happiness had been at an all-time high that day. You still didn’t understand how you could love someone so much as you did in the moments when you first held onto your little ones. You also didn’t understand how your love for your family could only grown with each passing day. Love hadn’t been something that you ever really experienced before your life with Rob, and you knew you were very lucky to have this love now. 

By the end of that year, you had caved to Rob’s insistence that you finish what you had started with your music. You had been dragging out the process for a long time, and you weren’t really sure why you were doing that. You were nearly done with it and you had been for some time, but perhaps it was fear of putting out something so personal to the world when you simply wanted to remain somewhat anonymous. 

Your excuse for not finishing the work quickly turned to the fact that you now had two small children at home and a very busy husband, but Rob was having none of that. He was a great father who stepped up when it came to you being in the studio a lot as you finished the album that had been well over a year in the making. No matter how much you tried to avoid it, he was there to make sure that you could finish it.

Before you knew it, you had finished it. Another labor of love that meant a lot to you, that was basically the past few years of your life told through song. Some of it was hard to look back on, but most of it was hopeful. You even managed to get Rob into the studio to record the song that you had written together with you.

When it came time to actually put it out there for people to hear early on in the following year, you felt as if you were letting the world in on your usually very private life. It was scary, but also freeing in many ways.

Your songs had been received well and you didn’t realize until then that you had many fans in the country music world who had followed your career even though you had been a faceless songwriter who avoided the spotlight. Everyone who you had ever worked with in Nashville, from fellow songwriters to big stars, praised your record and your voice and the fact that your songwriting remained honest and emotional. 

The next thing you knew, you were being invited to perform at festivals and shows. It was always a good career move for performers to actually perform live after releasing an album, but you didn’t know if you were ready for that. With a little nudge from Rob though, you did accept spots at a few shows. With the couple of live performances, you became a little more comfortable singing for people. Rob encouraged you to take as many opportunities to perform live as you could, but you had a family now. You had a busy husband and two small children and you just weren’t ready to be away from them for extended amounts of time.

By February, his insistence about you playing live became a little more and it didn’t seem as if he were going to let it go. He had just returned home from a long weekend at the Vegas convention, which also caused him to be away for your wedding anniversary. You could tell the moment that he walked through the door that he wasn’t in the best mood and you knew it was because of that. 

Even while he was away, he made sure to call and text often, apologizing for missing your first anniversary and wishing that he had just cancelled his appearance when he had the chance.

The conversation started after you greeted each other with a kiss and he spent some time with the kids. It never failed to make your heart swell at the sight of him with the kids. Sure, the two of you had gone through a lot of rough patches and had to really put in a lot of work to make your relationship work, but when it came to being a father, he was a natural. 

That evening, after the kids were asleep, you and Rob celebrated your anniversary a little late, and really mellow. You cuddled together on the couch with glasses of wine, making out, as soft music played in the background. It wasn’t what he had imagined it would be, but you were very content with it. As long as you had him here now, you had no complaints.

“I’m sorry I missed our anniversary,” he mumbled again as you snuggled against him.

“Please, stop apologizing. I told you it was fine.”

“I’ve felt awful about it all weekend.”

“I know you have, but don’t,” you insisted. “You’re here now.”

“How were the kids while I was away?”

“Perfect angels,” you chuckled.

“I don’t believe you.”

“Oh, you know… Lila is crawling everywhere, says ‘dada’ all the time, even to me; and Jackson still has more energy than I know what to do with.”

“I can’t believe that we have a two year old and an almost one year old.”

“And all within the last two years,” you added.

“We lead a crazy life.”

“That we do. But it’s perfect.”

He smiled at you, nodding in agreement before leaning down to kiss you.

“What else did I miss?” He asked. “Anything exciting happen while I was away?”

“Oh, I got some invitations to perform at some shows,” you began. “There’s one I’m considering doing because it’s close to home. The other shows are basically a small tour that would have me all over the place for a few months, so of course I declined on that.”

“You know you’re allowed to do all of the shows, right? You don’t have to choose just because they’re close. You’re allowed to travel and, yes, even be away for a while.”

“I know.”

“You’ve only done, like, three shows since the album dropped.”

“I also know that.”

“You should accept all of the invitations,” he said seriously.

“But… I don’t really want to.”

“I don’t want you to hold yourself back,” Rob explained. “You worked so hard on this album and you’ve gone through so much, I won’t be the one who holds you back from touring and performing.”

“You’re not holding me back,” you replied. “Look, I’ve done a few small shows and I have no problem with doing more occasionally. But, I’m not going to tour.”

“Please don’t not do it just because of me or the kids. You still have to live your life and do the things that you love doing.”

“I am,” you smiled. “I love being a mom. I love you. I love being here, with my family. And, yeah, I love singing and writing and meeting fans, but I love this more.”

“Really?” He asked, looking less than convinced. “You don’t have an itch to just say, ‘hey, I’m leaving for a few months to go play music,’? Because if you’re worried about me or the kids, you don’t have to.”

“The only thing I’m worried about now is why you’re so eager to talk me into leaving for a few months.”

“I’m not…” he sighed. “I just… don’t want you to regret anything and I don’t want you to feel like you have to hold back because of me. I leave all the time. I work a lot and sometimes I feel bad that I’m almost dragging you along on the things that I’m doing. I realize that I never stop to ask you what you want.”

You gave him a soft smile. It was moments like these that made you love his so much. Even if he thought he was inconsiderate sometimes, he was very much wrong. This proved that.

“It’s really sweet that you think that,” you replied. “But you don’t drag me along. If I didn’t want to go with you to conventions and spend time with you and everyone else, then I wouldn’t do it.”

“Okay, but I still want you to be able to do things for yourself. Even if that means going off to perform.”

“Here’s the thing,” you said as you turned to face him.

You placed your hands on his shoulders and pulled him toward you. He relaxed against you, wrapping his own arms around you as you looked up at him.

“All I wanted was to record those songs. That was the release for me; putting the past few years of my life in that album. It was never for anyone else, it was just… my therapy I guess. I’m thrilled that people love it and want to hear me sing those songs on stage somewhere, but that was never the plan. Like I said, I’m okay with playing somewhere every now and then, but being a full-time touring musician is not what I want.”

“You’re sure?”

“I’m positive,” you smiled. “Thank you for bringing me out of my shell enough to actually make the album. But, I’m still me… and I still don’t love the spotlight.”

“I thought you wanted a music career.”

“I never said that. I just wanted to prove to myself that I could write and sing my own songs. I did that, very well I might add. All I ever wanted was to find someone that I love who loves me back. I just wanted a family and love… and I have all of that and more now.”

“See, now I feel guilty that I take my music and career a lot more seriously than that,” he said softly, his voice cracking slightly as he got choked up.

“Don’t. Because I also love what you do and I love that you’re so passionate about it. You also manage to juggle all of that and this family so well. We never feel neglected or forgotten when you’re working. We love you. I love you.”

“I love you too. But, you have to promise me… if there is ever a point in time where you just want to tour and focus more on your music, you’ll do it without worrying about me or the kids.”

“Well, it’s impossible not to worry about my family; but I promise.”

“Alright, I won’t push it anymore. As long as you’re doing what you want to do, it’s okay.” he said as he exhaled deeply. “On another note, I got to thinking over the weekend, and I still feel really bad about missing our anniversary, so what do you say to a little convention get away? You haven’t joined me at one in a long time.”

“That depends,” you replied. “Which convention and are we ready to bring two kids with us?”

“I was thinking… maybe just you and me.”

“Really?”

“I know you hate to be away from the kids, but Jackson is a handful and Lila is still so little…”

“I don’t know, Rob…”

“Think of it as a kind of vacation,” he argued. “We haven’t gone anywhere or done anything just the two of us since before Jackson.”

“You want to have a romantic getaway while you’re working?”

“Well, I know it’s not perfect, but it was just a thought. We can bring the kids if you want.”

“Hold on,” you said sternly as you held up your hand to stop him from talking anymore. “You’re offering me a weekend away from a baby and a toddler where I get to be alone with you and where I get to spend actual time with my friends without our kids?”

“Uh, yeah. That’s what I’m offering. But I get it if you don’t want to be away from them.”

“Look, just because I said I didn’t want to tour because I don’t want to be away from my children, doesn’t mean I don’t want one weekend away from them with my husband.”

“Yeah?”

“Absolutely yeah,” you said. “I’m tired. They’re exhausting. I absolutely would love to go to work with you.”

“Okay,” he laughed. “Then we’re going to Nashville. Just the two of us. I mean, our friends will also be there… and thousands of fans…”

“Nashville?” You asked, a big smile forming on your face as you said it. 

“Yeah,” he blushed. “I figured it was a good convention to bring you to without the kids as a belated anniversary thing.”

“The place where it all started,” you mused. “So, technically, it is an anniversary weekend of sorts. You know, you can be a real sap sometimes.”

“Only for you,” he grinned as he leaned down to kiss you.

“Speaking of… I got you an anniversary gift,” you said as you pulled away and looked at him.. 

You had nearly forgotten as the two of you got lost in enjoying your quiet time together. You stood up and moved across the room to retrieve the box from the bookshelf where you had placed it where it would be out of reach of the kids. You went back to the couch and sat beside Rob, handing him the gift eagerly.

“I went a little more modern with it,” you explained. 

He quickly unwrapped the gift, opening the box and peeking inside at the watch that you had gotten him. It was something that he had been eyeing for some time, so it worked out perfectly for you to get it for him on your first wedding anniversary.

“This is perfect,” he smiled as he slipped it onto his wrist and admired it. “I love it.”

“It looks good on you.”

“Well, I also picked up something for you,” he said as he then got up from the couch. You watched him as he headed to the bedroom only to return a moment later with your gift in hand. “Now, I actually went a little traditional with this.”

“Aww, you got me paper?”

He smiled as he took his spot next to you, handing you the gift that you eagerly unwrapped.

Inside was a brown leather journal, similar to the one he had given to you when you met in Nashville two years ago. You had quickly filled up those pages with lyrics that told your story, and after you had finished your album, tucked the old journal away. It had been some time since you had actually written, finding it hard to find the time to do so now.

You turned the journal over in your hands, smiling softly to yourself when you say the engraving on the back of it. You recognized Rob’s handwriting right away, a short message that simply read; _‘Keep writing our story’_ with one of his signature hearts followed by his name. 

“Now I feel bad because I got you a watch and you still remain sentimental and thoughtful when you give gifts,” you said.

“It’s just a journal,” he replied.

“No. It’s so much more than that.”

“Is it?” He asked.

“It reminds me of when we met,” you said. “You remember when you gave me that journal before you left Nashville? It looks a lot like this one.”

“I might’ve done that on purpose.”

“Like I said, thoughtful.”

“I love you so much,” he said softly as he reached out and brushed hair from your face, his blue eyes watching you adoringly.

“I love you too,” you replied. 

You snuggled against him again, the two of you just sitting in silence as you held each other, enjoying this rare moment that you got to spend with each other.

After a while, the business of the day caught up with you and you yawned, turning back to him.

“It’s getting late,” you began.

“Mmm,” he hummed in response. “We should go to bed then.”

“Yeah we should. I’ve missed you and the bed has been so lonely.”

As you spoke, you stood up, taking his hands in yours to lead him to your bedroom.

“Besides,” you continued. “You missed our anniversary and you need to make up for that.”

“I thought you’d never ask,” he grinned. 

The moment you stepped into the room, he was all over you. His hands wandered your body, removing clothing as his lips worked against yours. 

It was difficult when he was away for work so often. While you missed each other so much when he was gone, it did in turn make your reunions especially amazing.


End file.
